Deleted scenes Season 10
Deleted scenes from Season 10 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| Title or description !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Intended episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Found on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || Lover's quarrel || Lottery Fever ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Bruce intends to buy Botox after Jeffrey suggests Bruce is getting older. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Stupid and pretentious || Seahorse Seashell Party ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The family trash-talks Brian behind his back. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Pig speaking Chinese || Seahorse Seashell Party ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie tells Brian that his is making as mush sense as a pig speaking Chinese. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Paypal is watching / Stewie's voice / driving a truck || Seahorse Seashell Party ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| After Brian panics that Paypal is watching everything, Stewie comforts him and imagines himself driving a van. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || New chairs || Seahorse Seashell Party ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Tom shows off the studio's new chairs. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jeff's voice || Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q. ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Quagmire can hear Jeffery Fecalman's voice coming from his sister. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Kevin's opinion || Thanksgiving ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter insists on Kevin smoking a whole carton of cigarettes with his opinion. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Second favorite holiday || Thanksgiving ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter claims Thanksgiving is his second favorite holiday. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Therapy || Thanksgiving ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie sees a therapist in the future after his mother notes that he is smart. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Consuela and Brian || Stewie Goes for a Drive ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Consuela discovers that not only can Brian talk, he speaks Spanish. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Diaper Genie || Back to the Pilot ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie makes a comment regarding his diaper disposal. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Imperfect world || Back to the Pilot ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| not everything has returned to normal when Brian and Stewie return through time. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Tasers || Amish Guy ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Joe gives everyone tasers with the idea that the Amish will believe them to be Gods. Chris promptly tests it on himself. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dry Idea || Cool Hand Peter ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter smells Dry Idea in Sheriff Nichols' house. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Making out with a drunk cat || Grumpy Old Man ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter compares being with Carter to making out with a drunk cat. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Modern Family || Grumpy Old Man ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and Lois try to explain Modern Family to Carter. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hip old lady || Grumpy Old Man ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Meg and Chris encounter a retirement community resident that believes she is still hip to young people. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Race car driver || Grumpy Old Man ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie has a brain fart trying to think of the name of a race car driver. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Constipated || Grumpy Old Man ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Statler and Waldorf in the nursing home, Waldorf complains of being constipated with a hand up his ass. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dead hooker || Quagmire and Meg ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Mort is told of a dead hooker in his bedroom. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Raw deal || Livin' on a Prayer ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter notes that blind people get a raw deal. Long sequence of cash being robbed, cop taking the cash from the robber, Godzilla & Mothra fighting, Alien invasion vs. the air force before cash returns to the original owner. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Man's best friend || Livin' on a Prayer ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Brian tells Joe he believes Peter and Lois are behind kidnapping Scotty Jennings. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Grolsch beer || Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie wonders who would ever order a beer named "Grolsch." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Internet prawn || Be Careful What You Fish For ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Billy Finn discusses "internet prawn." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || At the play || Be Careful What You Fish For ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter takes Billy Finn to a play. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Quagmire's hat || Be Careful What You Fish For ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Quagmire is spotted wearing his hat again. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Outsourced || Burning Down the Bayit ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| After a brain flash of putting the square peg in the square hole, Stewie believes he has a career as a shape sorter, provided all of the jobs haven't yet been sent overseas. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Oneupmanship || Killer Queen ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter is able to one-up the dad from Rudy. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Sitting ducks || Killer Queen ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter sets up a cutaway of a sitting duck. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Orphans || You Can't Do That On Television, Peter ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| While Chris and Meg complain about their parents missing, Stewie notes that it is easier to get on American Idol if your parents are dead. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || World landmarks || Mr. and Mrs. Stewie ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie and Penelope set out to destroy all the world's landmarks from A-Z, starting with Afghanistan. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Sign off || Mr. and Mrs. Stewie ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Tom Tucker ends the news with advice on getting the headlines in Spanish. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Snail mail || Tea Peter ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The founding fathers send off an ultimatum to England, anticipating a three year turnaround. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Key party || Tea Peter ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Quagmire attends a key party. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Express mail || Tea Peter ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter delivers a package to Pittsburgh. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Taco truck || Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2 ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 11 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter buys a pickup full of taco meat with the idea of starting a taco truck. Chris wants to make meat angels in the back. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Family Guy Category:DVDs